


Ils ne diront pas qu'ils sont "en ménage"...

by malurette



Series: Bouquet de treize fleurs [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Microfic, One Shot Collection, Shaving, a bit of crack, i hope i can update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics Ikka/Yumi ;<br/>1er volet : 10 émotions.<br/>2ème : 13 aspects de leur vie commune.<br/>3ème : Rasage ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 émotions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rukongai 1 - Naruki 0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327431) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Live Fast, Die Hard"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Entre deux bastons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Couple :** Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** de G / K à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « 10 micro-fics » pour Sakoni (septembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 280 au total

1\. Angst:  
« S’il sait, je le perds. »  
(o5)

2\. AU:  
Une soirée pourrie pour Yumichika, étudiant en première année – il a perdu au janken contre son colocataire, c’est donc son tour d’aller acheter des bières, alors que d’habitude il bat toujours Ikkaku à ce jeu, et en plus sur la route un... truc bizarre lui est tombé dessus, et voilà que deux jeunots en kimono noir prétendent lui avoir sauvé la vie et exiger une compensation !  
(65)

3\. Crack:  
« Laisse-moi te maquiller, pour une fois !  
\- Ça va pas, non ? »  
(10)

4\. Crossover: [Cardcaptor Sakura]  
Un temps d’arrêt au milieu de l’action pour dévisager les nouveaux arrivants...  
« Hum. Je ne crois pas que ça soit des Cartes, ces gens-là... et le monstre non plus d’ailleurs.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut la môme avec son bâton rose, elle voit pas qu’on est au milieu d’un combat ! »  
(50)

5\. 1ère fois:  
Ils faisaient ça debout contre un mur du Rukongai – on ne s’embarrassait pas de romantisme à l’époque, encore moins que maintenant.  
(20)

6\. Fluff:  
« Ok. T’as gagné. Encore un coup de cet excellent sake et je te montre ma danse porte-bonheur secrète. »  
(20)

7\. Humour:  
« J’vous préviens, à part Yachiru j’veux pas de gonzesses dans ma division, alors agissez en hommes _tous les deux_.  
\- Bien sûr Capitaine, évidemment, ‘manquerait plus que ça ! »  
(30)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
« Aïiiie !  
\- Ben quoi ? Faut bien que tu la soignes, cette blessure. Ok t’as pris ton pied dans ce combat, c’était superbe, mais si tu veux pouvoir recommencer... Tu préfères admettre devant la Quatrième Division que tu as besoin de leur aide ?  
\- Non !  
\- Alors tiens-toi tranquille. »  
(45)

9\. Smut:  
Dans le feu de l’action, les plumes aux paupières de Yumichika papillonnent, affolant Ikkaku. (15)

10\. UST:  
Yachiru mord et suce innocemment le crâne lisse d’Ikkaku et Yumichika est obligé de détourner les yeux, trop mal à l’aise.  
(20)


	2. Qui porte la culotte, etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un couple marié. (Mais ne parlez ni de couple ni de mariage devant eux !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ils ne diront pas qu’ils sont « en ménage » parce que le ménage c’est bon pour la Quatrième Division !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ayasegawa Yumichika et Madarame Ikkaku  
>  **Genre :** domestique cracké  
>  **Gradation :** de G à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** les 13 saveurs du mème de vie domestique « big spoon/little spoon » (décembre ’11)  
> pour Koklico  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 12 x 100 mots + 50 seulement sur la #6

o1. _qui porte la culotte_ :

Tout le monde sait qu’un Troisième Siège est forcément plus fort qu’un Cinquième et que hum, Ayasegawa se comporte plus comme une grande folle que Madarame – bien qu’on ne le dira jamais à voix haute parce qu’on tient quand même à la vie – CQFD, c’est lui qui fait la femme dans leur relation.

Tout le monde croit.

Mais personne ne sait quel autre genre de danse de la chance Yumichika fait danser à Ikkaku en privé.  
Et s’il entend la moindre rumeur sur son compte, tout le monde va être très désolé de se rappeler ce qu’il vaut en public.

*

o2. _quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle favorite_ :

Leur activité favorite, absolument favorite, c’est bien évidemment le combat. Côte à côte ou chacun de son côté. De préférence contre un adversaire plus fort qu’eux, pour savourer encore plus la victoire, ou ne pas regretter la défaite, et en tout cas en profiter à fond.

Tout le reste ne vient qu’après. Boire avec des potes, terroriser la Quatrième Division, et les élèves de l’Académie… Et puis aussi réviser leur maquillage mais juste un peu. Et poutrer les gens qui s’en moquent parce que le maquillage rituel c’est hyper sérieux. Et puis aussi bien sûr il y a le sexe…

*

o3. _qui prend toute l’eau chaude le matin_ :

\- Yumichika, bon sang, tu as bientôt fini, oui ? Ça fait des heures que tu monopolises cette salle de bains !  
\- J’ai mes cheveux à laver.  
\- Arrête, ils sont quand même pas si longs : de combien de tonnes d’eau chaude as-tu vraiment besoin pour ça ?  
\- Tout ce qu’il faudra ! Hmpf. Évidemment, ça n’est pas un type chauve comme un zob qui peut comprendre ça.  
\- De quoiii ?  
\- À moins évidemment que tu aies de la moumoute ailleurs qui te demande de l’attention.  
\- Ça mon vieux ça va se payer !  
\- Je ne t’entends paaas, j’ai de l’eau qui me coule dans les oreilles.

*

o4. _quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer_ :

Quand ils séjournaient dans le monde des humains chez ces gens bizarres, leur hôtesse a eu l’idée saugrenue de commander des ramen au traiteur. Elle pensait apparemment séduire Ikkaku en aspirant les nouilles de façon suggestive… Yumichika a failli s’étrangler de rire sur les siennes.

Quelques jours plus tard elle a sorti le grand jeu et carrément commandé de sushi. Cette fois, Yumichika a reconnu les possibilités de la manœuvre et des échanges des meilleurs morceaux, et s’est ingénié à la casser en tenant à réarranger tout le plateau pour qu’il soit « plus harmonieux ». Ikkaku s’en est frappé le front.

*

o5. _quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle ils s’engueulent_ :

N’empêche que grâce à la Mizuho, ils ont pris goût aux plat à commander ou à se faire livrer et de retour au Seireitei, ils échantillonnent les échoppes de nourriture en toutes sortes.

Tous deux sont d’accord pour éviter autant que possible les sucreries parce que tout le monde sait que c’est pour les enfants ou les gonzesses. Mais ensuite ils s’engueulent à propos de la quantité et de la qualité d’une sauce piquante :  
\- Plus ça pique, plus c’est bon.  
\- Non, si ça ne fait _que_ piquer et que ça masque le goût des aliments, ça n’a plus aucun intérêt !

*

o6. _qui s’occupe en majorité du ménage_ :

Pardon ? Le ménage, c’est la Quatrième Division qui s’en charge. Non, mais. Et puis quoi encore ! Eux le seul balayage qu’ils font, c’est frotter le sol avec le corps de leurs ennemis écrasés. Et accessoirement laver dans le sang un affront fait à leur honneur. Vous voulez tester, peut-être ?

*

o7. _qui décide de ce qu’ils regardent à la télé_ :  
\- Mais oui, mais oui, je te la laisse la télécommande. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un objet magique comme ça dans la main pour me sentir important, moi.  
\- J’en ai pas besoin pour me sentir important mais pour changer de programme !  
\- Alors pourquoi la garder encore après avoir changé ?  
\- Parce que je peux avoir besoin de rechanger.  
\- C’est çaaa…  
\- D’abord c’est de la technologie. Pas de la magie.  
\- Tu fais la différence ?  
\- On s’en fout.  
\- Moi je m’en fous. Je me disais juste que quand ça n’est pas un sabre c’est un autre genre de poignée…  
\- Tu la veux, c’est ça ?

*

o8. _qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer_ :

Ikkaku insiste toujours pour qu’ils se portent volontaires même pour les plus triviales des missions, juste au cas où les rapports quant à leur dangerosité seraient sous-estimés et que ça leur permettrait d’y rencontrer un adversaire valeureux à affronter. C’est pour cela aussi qu’il ne va jamais nulle part sans un sabre, même en bois. Yumichika apprécie sa passion et ne va sûrement pas commencer à dire qu’il en fait trop : il ne va passer pour un lâche en demandant à se désister ! Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de penser quand même qu’il pourrait être un peu plus… patient.

*

o9. _qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas_ :

Le chauffage dans leurs quartiers est en panne. Ça ne devrait pas ! Et pourtant ça l’est. Après force imprécations et malédictions contre le matériel fautif, il est résolu qu’il faudra s’en plaindre à Aramaki pour qu’il prenne dans les plus brefs délais les mesures pour le faire réparer. Les emmerdes avec les procédures officielles, c’est à lui de s’en charger !

Sauf que même ça ni Ikkaku ni Yumichika n’ont envie de faire cet effort. Ils se résolvent à tirer au janken. Ikkaku, chanceux, gagne toujours. En maugréant contre cet affreux Numéro Quatre, Yumichika s’exécute. Parce que l’humidité le fait friser.

*

10\. _qui prend toutes les couvertures_ :

Le Troisième Siège Madarame Ikkaku se balade pieds nus dans ses sandales et enfile ses vêtements à cru sans rien dessous non plus. Il est tout sauf frileux. S’il lui arrive de frissonner c’est uniquement d’excitation à la perspective d’un beau combat.

Alors pourquoi diable, soupire Yumichika, éprouve-t-il la nécessité de tirer autant les couvertures de son côté quand ils partagent un lit ? Dans l’espoir d’en récupérer au moins une partie, il le bourre de coups de pieds bien sentis, sans doute plus que nécessaire. Ikkaku grogne et se retourne, entraînant encore plus les couvertures avec lui. Damnation !

*

11\. _qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout_ :

Ikkaku possède très peu d’effets personnels : un uniforme de rechange, des sabres d’entraînement, un ou deux flacons d’onguent, et il ne s’embarrasse même pas avec les chaussettes ! Souvenirs des temps chiches d’autrefois ; il n’a pas besoin de plus. Mais ce dont il n’a plus besoin dans l’immédiat il le laisse en vrac.  
Yumichika au contraire accumule les trucs et les machins, les vêtements et les accessoires et des bidules les plus divers. Il les organise et les range soigneusement. Mais il y en a tellement qu’à force de s’étaler dans tous les coins possibles on dirait qu’ils traînent partout anarchiquement.

*

12\. _qui se rappelle d’acheter du lait_ :

\- Alors voyons cette liste. Il me faut du lait démaquillant et de la colle à plumes, et, tu as vérifié le niveau de cicatrisant dans le manche de ton sabre ?  
\- Ouaiiis, c’est bon, il m’en reste. Je suis pas irresponsable au point de partir au combat avec une réserve à sec.  
\- Mais elle est suffisante ? Imagine que tu te retrouves à court en cours de route…  
\- C’est bon j’te dis.  
\- Oh, et je prends des bonbons pour le Lieutenant Kusajishi ; ça lui évitera peut-être de te mordre encore le crâne si on lui offre quelque chose d’autre à mâchouiller ?

*

13\. _qui pense aux anniversaires_ :

Ils ont autre chose à faire que de retenir et célébrer le souvenir de dates passées. Ayant commencé dans un quartier miséreux sans notion précise de calendrier, d’abord, ils ignorent leur date de naissance et celle de leur rencontre. Ils ne sont même pas sûrs du nombre d’années qu’ils ont passé ensemble avant de décider d’entrer dans les Armées de la Cour.  
Ils sont censés savoir quand ils ont rejoint la Onzième Division.  
Mais à la vérité, aujourd’hui encore ils vivent au jour au jour. Ils célèbrent régulièrement un bon jour tout juste achevé, mais ne ressassent pas le passé.


	3. La peau lisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est pas qu'on se rase avec eux mais... ben en fait si mais seulement au sens propre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La peau lisse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ayasegawa Yumichika et Madarame Ikkaku  
>  **Genre :** un peu de fetish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Bleach, Yumichika/Ikkaku, shaving » sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Ikkaku rase son crâne, Yumichika ses jambes.  
La mousse légère couvre la peau comme une caresse, la lame passe dessus en murmurant et laisse la peau lisse.

« Il s’agit là de faire ressortir la beauté de notre peau et des formes de nos corps ! Quoique, pour toi… bon, ça fait ressortir ton côté féroce, disons.  
\- Pff. On se demande pourquoi quand même : tu ne montres tes jambes à personne, plus depuis des décennies. Alors ressortir… »  
C’est vrai : autrefois, Yumichika portait des yukata courts ; depuis qu’il est entré aux armées de la Cour, l’uniforme cache ses jambes. Très peu de shinigami modifient leurs kimono à leur convenance et lui n’y tient pas particulièrement. Mais franchement, estime-t-il, là n’est pas la question.  
« Et toi tu rases ton crâne depuis si longtemps qu’on te croit chauve de naissance.  
\- J’emmerde ce que les gens croient. »

Il existe un autre endroit qu’on ne montre à personne et qui demande beaucoup de confiance pour en approcher une lame, qu’ils comptent attaquer aujourd’hui.  
Dans ce contexte Ikkaku trouve Yumichika encore plus intimidant avec à la main un rasoir droit qu’en position de combat, zanpakutō déployé. Là, toute la bravoure du Onzième Division ne le protège pas et seule la confiance en son partenaire le guide.  
La lame crisse contre les poils. Des frissons naissent au contact de l’acier froid sur la peau qui se fait nue.

Yumichika achève l’acte en passant une crème apaisante, et insiste peut-être plus qu’il ne devrait ; il met un point d’honneur à ramener la vie dans ces parties terrifiées par l’épreuve.

« Et voilà. Débarrassé de tous ces poils tu as l’air encore plus gros.  
\- Mais tu sais ce qu’on dit sur la taille contre la technique.  
\- Je sais. Mais un discours ne vaut jamais une bonne démonstration ! »


End file.
